Scarecrow
The Scarecrow is a supervillain published by DC Comics. First appearing in World's Finest Comics #3 (Autumn/Fall 1941), he is criminal that uses fear and intimidation in his crimes, specializing in the use of a hallucinogenic toxin. Scarecrow is often depicted as a member of Batman's rogues gallery, though has become embroiled with several other characters such as the various Green Lanterns. First appearing in version 1.4 of the Superheroes Unlimited mod, Scarecrow appears as both a boss to fight and a suit the player can wear. His abilities are comparatively weak compared to most characters, but his use of fear toxin can help gain the edge in battle. Backstory Scarecrow's true identity is Dr. Jonathan Crane, a former psychologist and researcher at both Gotham University and Arkham Asylum. As a child, Crane was brought up by his abusive over-zealous grandmother who often locked him up in a church tower, hoping that he would be converted to her faith. Instead, he developed a fear of bats that resided within the tower. Crane was also bullied at school, often mockingly called "Ichabod Crane" due to his scrawny appearance and frightful nature. In revenge, Jonathan donned a scarecrow costume as a disguise and terrorized his tormentors, which inadvertently lead to one of them being killed. In his later life, Crane became a doctor of psychology at Gotham University and began studying fear in the hopes of understanding it. During his research, he developed a chemical agent that made victims hallucinate their worst fears and phobias. He would use this to experiment on both students and patients at Arkham Asylum, believing that this would help his research. To enhance the effect, Crane would often wear a customized gas mask during these experiments. When the body of both organizations learned of his inhuman treatments, he was fired and had his record tainted so badly that he wouldn't be able to apply for other jobs. Seeking revenge, Crane adopted the identity of "Scarecrow" and, using the disguise he had worn as a teenager, began attacking both organizations with his toxin. These crimes caught the attention of Batman. Though he was able to escape the Dark Knight, Scarecrow was eventually captured when he tried to spread his toxin around the university. From that day, Scarecrow vowed revenge on Batman, returning to face the Dark Knight on multiple occasions. Scarecrow's plans would often be focused on Gotham, with some being to release his toxin into the city through various methods. His obsession with fear and sociopathic tendencies would lead to him being diagnosed insane, making him one of the many inmates of Arkham Asylum. Scarecrow would also work with a variety of villainous organizations to extend his plans, most notably the Legion of Doom, the Society of Super-Villains and the Sinestro's Yellow Lantern Corps; the latter being powered by the emotion of fear. In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited Scarecrow was first made available in the Superheroes Unlimited version 1.4 as a boss the player can battle. Approaching him will expose them to his fear toxin, which will cause blindness and nausea. If they are able to defeat him, Scarecrow will drop Straw, a pumpkin and his signature Fear Toxin. 4.0 - 4.3.12 In 4.0, Scarecrow's suit became available for the player to craft in the Villain Maker. Whilst being worn, they will be granted Speed 1 (whilst sprinting) and Acrobatics 1. The player will also be able to deploy Scarecrow's fear toxin, which gives nearby players and mobs blindness (Suit Ability 1 Key). Scarecrow was also immune to Blindness, Nausea, Mining Fatigue and Fall Damage. Crafting To craft Scarecrow's costume in versions 4.0 to 4.3.12, you will need: *8 Leather *6 Fear Toxin *5 Brown Cloth *4 Straw *2 Gray Cloth *2 Titanium Ingots Scarecrow Mask Recipe (4.0).png|Scarecrow's Mask Recipe Scarecrow Chestpiece Recipe (4.0).png|Scarecrow's Chestpiece Recipe Scarecrow Leggings Recipe (4.0).png|Scarecrow's Leggings Recipe Scarecrow Boots Recipe (4.0).png|Scarecrow's Boots Recipe 5.0 Scarecrow is also available in the alpha stages of version 5.0, though his boss was removed. Unlike the previous version, his suit can be crafted within the Suit Assembly Unit and will grant them Health 24, Attack Damage 10, Speed 1, Jump Boost 1 and the ability to negate fall damage. Scarecrow can also deploy his toxin (Suit Ability 1 Key) and use Snapping Straw against his enemies (Suit Ability 3 Key). He is also immune to his fear toxin and blindness. Crafting To craft Scarecrow in 5.0, you will need: *14 Brown Fabric *10 Leather *2 Iron Ingots *2 Straw Scarecrow Mask Recipe.png|Scarecrow's Mask Recipe Scarecrow Chestpiece Recipe.png|Scarecrow's Chestpiece Recipe Scarecrow Leggings Recipe.png|Scarecrow's Leggings Recipe Scarecrow Boots Recipe.png|Scarecrow's Boots Recipe Legends Mod Scarecrow returned to the Superheroes Unlimited in the Legends Mod version 3.0, though was only available to Patreon supporters until 5.0. His costume can be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit and costs 23,700 tokens. Whilst wearing the costume, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 5 and Sprinting Speed 2. Scarecrow also has Fortitude 1, Stealth and is immune to the Fear effect, though has a weak composure. Scarecrow can inject victims with his Fear Toxin (Ability 1 Key), created obsessions with players (Ability 2 Key, will not work on those wearing Batman's costume) and use Violent Dancing against opponents (Ability 3 Key). The player will also be able to spread his toxin to create an area of fear (Ability 4 Key) and throw grenades (Ability 5 Key). Scarecrow can also equip his scythe (Equip Key) and pickpocket other players (Utility Key). As a special ability, the Scarecrow will perform "Fear Unbound", which will create a giant illusion of him and increase the fear effects on others (Special Key). Crafting In addition to tokens, the following materials are required to craft the Scarecrow's costume in the Legends Mod: *30 Brown Fabric *20 Straw *10 Nether Warts *9 Black Fabric *4 Brown Stained Leather *2 Ghast Tears *1 Ink Sac Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Bosses Category:DC Category:Batman Category:Injustice League Category:Legion of Doom